remryuk
by psyco dancing fruit
Summary: ahhhhh! just a little drabel that i cant explain


Death note (Rem Ryuk)

Rem sat in his large white oak rocking chair. Letting the pale rays of the winter sun caress his ageless skin. His unwrapped golden eye peered out in to the snow at the three children that played a girl and two boys. A small smile flitted across his face until the outraged cry of the girl floated up to him at his perch. He glanced at the girl who was on her bum in the snow. He stood to his willowy height of 6 feet 7 and half inches. He stepped off the edge of the porch and did not flinch when his bare feet touched the ground that was covered in a thick layer of snow and ice. He reached the girl in three quick strides. He knelt next to her and placed his rather large snowy hand on her head. She looked up at him her pretty face streaked with tearstains.

"Misa-hime, what is the matter?" he asked he knew she loved it when he treated her like a princess. She gave a small hiccup and grabbed on to his wrist as well as her small hands could.

"Light… pushed me down! And L-kun laughed" she said with a pout.

"Misa-hime, were you trying to kiss light-kun again?" Rem asked in a firm voice. The little 12 year olds pout deepened a great deal.

"So what if I was! He did not have to push me. Rem-niichan! Go beat him up!" she commanded. Rem just shook his head.

"No Misa, you know I can't do that. How about this you go inside and warm up and I will talk to them alright." He said with his firm voice. She had told him once that he sounded like a bear that had been woken from a dream of honey. She nodded and went in to the large manor style house. Rem stood up from the snow and followed the boys' tracks to behind the house they were rolling around in the snow and were beating and clawing at each other. Now he was watching l hit light repeatedly in the face with a closed fist. He saw that the snow was covered with splotches of red. He continued to watch the two. Neither of them saw Rem sitting in the snow. Eventually light pinned l down.

"Ryuzaki! Quit." The taller of the two commanded. The thinner and more fragile of the two paused his fighting and glared at the other.

"Yagami! Why must you feel the need to always be on top?" the smaller asked.

"Because my doing so makes you squirm and I love making you squirm. You know that Ryuzaki and you know you love it too." The brunette 15 year old said to the 16 year old who was trapped beneath him. One of lights hands held both of the other teens above his head. While his free hand snaked under Ryuzaki's coat and turtle neck. Making the other teen gasp. Rem was almost shocked, almost, as he watched the elder of the two gasp and let out a slight moan of the others name.

"See Ryuzaki I told you that you liked me on top." Light whispered to the other.

"Shut up and kiss me already!" l hissed wrenching his hands free and bringing lights mouth to his. Rem had seen enough and slowly left the two walking back to the front of the house slowly thanks to the raging hard on he had. He made it half way when 'he' popped up. Moreover, this was not just any 'he' this was…

"Ryuk! What do you want?" Rem asked the other man. Whose dark hair and clothes and silver eyes made him seem of another world much like Rem's own coloring of snow white and teal with a touch of gold. He and Ryuk were total opposites.

"oh nothing I'm just looking for light and l. have you seen them Remi?" he asked in his sandpapery voice that rubbed Rem raw on many occasions the added endearment did nothing to make things better. He only hoped against hope that Ryuk did not notice the growing bulge in his trousers. The 7-foot tall giant glanced down at him a dark glint to his eye.

"My, are we flustered, Remi?" asked the dark one. Rem flinched ever so slightly. The other had centuries of practice reading him like a book. There was no use lying to the other but that did not mean he was going to come right out and tell him either.

"No Ryuk, I am just simply enjoying your company very much." He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice as he glared at the other.

"Hmm, really." Said Ryuk as he sauntered up to Rem who stepped back until he hit the house. Rem hated it when Ryuk got that look in his eye, the one that was impossible to read the one that made Rem want to strip and beg to be fucked into the nearest hard surface. While he was trapped in his thoughts, Rem did not notice that Ryuk had moved in front of him and was currently unfastening his jeans. When the frigid air struck his sensitive stomach flesh he shivered and looked down to see Ryuk on his knees head nearly level with Rem's problem.

"Do you want this taken care of Remi?" he asked puffing a hot breath on to the sensitive flesh.

"Mnngh… the kids could hear… stop that!" Rem protested as Ryuk gently started to tug down his pants again.

"Misa is asleep and the boys are some what occupied. They wont care besides Remi when was the last time you let me do this?" asked the other man with a sly grin knowing that neither of them had done any thing sexual for about two years in shinigami time that was nothing but sometimes even the immortal shinigami needed to take a brake and let loose. Rem gasped when Ryuk rubbed his nose against the soft hairless flesh between his belly button and his erection just above his gray boxer briefs.

"Nnn. Ryuu…k fine. Just stop teasing." Rem whispered as his snow-white hand laced into Ryuk's black as pitch hair.

"Hmhmhm. I knew you would see it my way Remi. Oh but I love to tease." The dark one said his voice a deep grumble that made Rem shiver.

"Ngh!" Rem bit his lip to keep in the moan as his erection was freed from its confines and bared to the cold air and Ryuk's fiery gaze. His lover and companion of thousands of years licked his lips at the sight of Rem's cock.

"Mmm Remi, I missed this, those two years were very long too long to not be able to taste you." He said as he gently fingered the underside of Rem's length. Rem closed his eyes to hold back his tears of anguish that were threatening to spill over if Ryuk did not make him come soon. Another area where they were so different Ryuk liked to tease and Rem was straight to the point.

"Ryun…k. suck me off now or you are not getting any tonight!" Rem hissed his grip in Ryuk's hair tightening painfully.

"Hmhmhm… ah Remi… I just love making you squirm." He said with a grin as he drew his tongue lightly across Rem's hip so close to where he wanted it but not quite there.

Ryuk's hand curled around the base of his cock and stroked up slowly making Rem moan.

"Oh…oh…unngh! Ryuk! Ah." Rem cried quietly as the hand speed up and constricted more with each stroke. Then Ryuk's tongue was thrown in to the fray. A couple millennia made Ryuk very good at giving head. Rem let out a low moan. Ryuk stopped stroking and started to pull Rem's cock in to his mouth a little at a time. First, the swollen angry red mushroom head of it his tongue slipped into the slit toying with the other. Suddenly Rem bucked his hips shoving his cock into Ryuk's devilish mouth almost gagging the man. His hips were forced back into the brick wall of the manor and held there as Ryuk took more and more of Rem in to his mouth effectively putting his big mouth to use. Rem shuddered and moaned, as he was deep toughed. Ryuk was right two years was two years too many to wait. He was close now so close he felt his balls tighten as Ryuk hummed around his cock his cheeks hollowing out with suction.

"Nnn ah Ryuk… I. I'm cummiNNGH! AH! RYUK!" Rem cried as he shot his seed down Ryuk's through the other swallowed all of it and pulled off Rem's softening member.

"So was that satisfactory Remi?" he asked with a grin. Rem knew that Ryuk knew they weren't done not for a while.

"Ryuk… Rem… what are you doing?" came the voice of light. Rem was thankful Ryuk had put him back in his pants after he had finished. They both looked at the teen they were in a rather compromising position what with Ryuk kneeling in front of Rem his chin and lips covered in saliva and cum.

"What does it look like light… it's no different from what you and l were doing a few minuets ago. Only we have been doing it for millennia." Ryuk said with his sand paper voice. The boy flushed and acted rather embarrassed.

"So is l alright you didn't take advantage of him did you especially out in the snow." Rem hissed he knew how fragile l was especially in the cold.

"No we just made out then he kicked me hard in the shin. He stormed off inside when I mentioned that he looked like a girl with his hair out of his face." The boy said. Rem marveled at how insensitive light could be.

"Dumb ass." Ryuk beat Rem to the punch.

"Go apologize to him or else I'm going to tell Misa what we caught you two doing." He said and the boy was gone like a flash to find the eldest human in the house.


End file.
